Leaving You
by VioletYami
Summary: *one-shot*  Pyro has held a secret within herself for her whole life, but now the pain's too much. However will she leave behind the life she loves. Is there a time when you should just give up? Story based on a song.


**So I heard this song recently and thought it was so sad D: so I decided to write a fic about it, why TF2? well basically because if anyone would have it, it would be Pyro cause of that suit she wears, and yes I support that the Pyro is a girl :P srry for the terrible accents, and the characters may act weird, but meh :P Anyway this is a one-shot, however I might add another chapter about the aftermath if people want it. I do not own TF2 or MCR's song. Please enjoy :D**

**Violet Yami **

* * *

Everyone knew that Pyro was one weird person to be apart of a squad of killers. One, she was a 'freakin' girl, to quote Scout. But that wasn't the only reason really, she was just weird in general, she never spoke word except to mumble something through her mask. Though she was often wearing her gas mask, she only wore her suit for battle strangely. But when her mask was off she just grinned with her perfectly white smile, and pointed wildly. Actually her smile was the only thing about her that was pretty. She had long black hair that was coarse, but the strange thing about it was the fact that the hair only covered about half her head, the rest was just bald. Most just thought she was rebelling against something. Her skin was covered in splotchy red rashes, and her eyes bloodshot. No Pyro was not a pretty girl.

But no one minded, in the end the ended up treating her like one of the guys. Spy gave her some of his cigarettes; she played poker with Demo and Soldier, watched violent movies with Scout and made sandwiches with Heavy.

And no one ever made one ever joked that she should stay in that kitchen and make sandwiches.

But the person that enjoyed Pyro's company was The Engineer. Pyro would often be found spending hours in Engi's workshop sitting on a dispenser, listening to Engi chat, or just watching him work. Other than the kitchen, the workshop was one of the few places Pyro would often take off her mask. He'd ask her something and she'd give him her trademark smile.

This particular day, Pyro slipped into the room quietly, and as usual Engi noticed.

"Oh, howdy Pyro, what's new?" the Texan smiled, as he turned a screw with his wrench.

Pyro shrugged then mumbled something, and walked up and pointed at what Engi was working on at that moment.

Engi tapped the glass like pod-thing, "This thing? Oh its part of the regenerating machine, we use during the fights."

Pyro pulled off her mask then looked at him confused.

Engi scratched the back of his head, "Well, the Announcer told yah how the system works right?"

The Pyro lifted her hands and shook them, making the sign for 'a bit'.

"Well, yah know that our real bodies are hidden right, in pods of water?" Engi started off slow, Pyro nodded, "And that the bodies we have now our basically copies or clones a machine makes." Pyro simply starred, but Engi continued, "So basically we're using these things like 'avatars' so we can die as many times as we want." Pyro nodded vigorously now. "So this is a new tube for the bodies," Engi wacked the pod again.

Pyro nodded and retreated back to her regular dispenser, as she sat down she began to cough uncontrollably. After a few minutes, the attack had calmed down and Pyro hit her chest, trying to clear her lungs.

"Yah okay?" Engi asked slightly worried, and Pyro nodded, shifting slightly. "Sick?" Pyro gave him no answer.

Engi stepped back from the pod, "There we go all done." Pyro gave him thumbs up, and then clapped, congratulating him.

"Thank yah," Engi smiled and pulled Pyro off the dispenser, "Food?"

Pyro gave him sad grin and shook her head, pointing at her rusty watch.

"Oh, that time of the month again?" Engi said disappointed, "Ah well, see yah another day."

Pyro walked off her hands in her pockets as the Engineer took off towards the kitchen.

* * *

"Where the hell does that chick go every month anyway, and why can't we go?" The Scout yelled, poking at his beans.

"What happens to little girl every month that is different to us?" The Heavy wondered out loud.

The kitchen fell into an awkward silence as they looked at the Heavy in disbelief.

"Let'z change topics," the Spy muttered taking a drag on his cigarette.

Engi fled the conversation quickly; he didn't really enjoy listening to the others talk about Pyro behind her back. He wandered the huge complex thinking of new inventions he could create. Then slightly he thought he heard music.

That was weird, it sounded like a piano ...

Suddenly Engi remembered the piano room, a room nobody really ever entered. An old worn piano was the only thing in the huge room. It was a wonder why a building full of killers needed piano.

After wandering a bit, he could hear the music more clearly now, he heard a simple tune being played. The thing that shocked him though was hearing a small hoarse voice singing.

The voice was far from being beautiful, and not even quite in tune, but Engi could make out the words.

_Turn away,  
If you could get me a drink  
Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Call my aunt Marie  
Help her gather all my things  
And bury me in all my favorite colors,  
My sisters and my brothers, still,  
I will not kiss you,  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you. _

The voice paused, and Engi walked faster towards the music. And he finally he found himself peering into the large piano room. Sitting at the bench was Pyro, her fingers moving ungracefully over the keys. Engi hid himself as she began again.

_Now turn away,  
'Cause I'm awful just to see  
'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body,  
Oh, my agony,  
_

Engi was surprised to see tears dripping off Pyro's eyes; he had never seen the girl seem so helpless. Even on the battlefield, she was a crazy, happy lunatic, burning people to death. She bit her lip which was trembling; even from the distance Engi could see the pain in her eyes. The girl sobbed through the rest of the song.

_Know that I will never marry,  
Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo  
But counting down the days to go  
It just ain't living  
And I just hope you know_

That if you say  
Goodbye today  
I'd ask you to be true

'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you

The girl hung her head, her tears falling on her stumbling fingers. Her final words were barely a whisper.

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you._

"Pyro?"

The girl spun around so fast she fell off the bench. Pyro rubbed the tears off her cheeks with her sleeve then pulled down her mask as Engi approached her.

Engi looked t her seriously, "Pyro, are you sick?"

She gave him no answer, but she pulled off her mask, and looked him in the eye. For the first time ever, he could see hint of fear in them.

"Look I know you can talk-" Engi was cut off by Pyro.

"It's ok, everything is going to be ok now," Pyro smiled, surprising Engi. Then she grabbed him in a sudden embrace, she buried her wet face in his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine," she mumbled.

At this point Engi had no idea what to do, he could build guns that could fire 1000 rounds in a second, but he had no idea how to deal with an upset woman. Part of him wanted to hold her back, and never let go, because everything Pyro was saying gave him a bad feeling. But all he could do was hang his arms t his side like some idiot.

Pyro let go quickly and wiped her cheeks again. After pulling her mask pack on she ran off leaving Engi alone in the room.

* * *

Yet another meal, and again no Pyro, Engi grew more worried as he fiddled with his food.

"Vhere iz Pyro? She haz never missed two meals," the Medic wondered pointing at Pyro's chair.

The Heavy banged his hands on the table, "Yes, where iz little girl, she is not hurt I hope."

The engineer opened his mouth to speak, but the group were interrupted by a knocking. They turned to see Pyro smiling at the door. Oddly she was soaking wet and wearing a simple white garment t-shirt like thing. She coughed little and wobbled towards her seat. Pyro sat, down, breathing heavily, as if she was exhausted. Engi could've sworn he had seen that shirt before.

Pyro pointed at the Spy's butterfly knife, beckoning for it.

"My knive? What do you vant it vor?" Spy asked suspiciously, but pulled it out never the less.

Pyro just gave him an annoyed look, and beckoned for it again, and the Spy reluctantly threw it towards her. "You break it you buy it," he told her.

She caught the blade easily and pulled it apart carefully, the others watched her wondering what the hell she was doing. The girl looked at her reflection in the blade for a few minutes, and then spun the knife around in her hand.

"Sorry."

She whispered before plunging the knife into her chest.

Chaos erupted through the room instantly, Engi jumped towards the girl, catching her before she hit to the ground. Her blood spread across the white shirt quickly and Pyro coughed the blood that was leaking into her lungs.

Scout was panicking with the Heavy, "What the hell? Why the fuck did she do that for?"

The Spy stepped back from the spreading blood, careful not to get any on his shoes, his face expressionless.

"My medi-pack vill not help zis wound," Medic mumbled, grabbing paper towel, "Ve vill just vait till she regenerates."

"That's right kid, you'll be alright soon," the Engi told the Pyro whose life was quickly fading from her eyes.

"N-no not t-t-his time," she replied blood spurting from her mouth, Pyro was struggling to speak. She raised her arm, to show Engi something on her forearm.

Tattooed clearly across was 'ORIGINAL'.

Engi starred at her in shock, "No..."

Pyro smiled with her blood-stained teeth, "It's ok, n-no more p-pain." She coughed more blood, and smiled then sang softly as the life was drained from her body.

_'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you_


End file.
